


Worried

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Silver Fox Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade knows what he likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

“You were driving me mad yesterday.” The older man grinned lasciviously at the ivory-skinned man sprawled on his stomach across his bed.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s driving me mad having to be so rude to you.” Dark curls nearly hid the intense grey eyes.  
  
“It’s all right. Can’t be helped. If the superintendent or Donovan or Anderson or _anybody_ gets the slightest hint of this…” Greg demonstrated what he meant by “this” by sliding down onto the mattress and straddling his companion across the backs of his legs. “Oh, your skin… I think about how you feel against me and it just drives any other coherent thought right out of my head.”  
  
“Must explain your sloppy work at the scene yesterday,” Sherlock smirked, earning a smack on his arse. “Oh, I like that!” he moaned.  
  
“You are _such_ a brat. By the way, about that crime scene…” the D.I. squeezed the white rounded globes.  
  
“Oh, I _really_ like that… what about the scene?” Sherlock murmured, obviously struggling to focus.  
  
“That bloke you brought. What was his name? James?”  
  
“John. Dr. John Watson.” He shrugged. “New flatmate. Rather fascinating, really.”  
  
“Just how fascinating?” He pinched.  
  
“Ow! Fascinating enough. Ex-soldier, doctor, danger junkie—who else would live with me?”  
  
“Just don’t get _too_ chummy. Next thing I know they’ll be publishing the banns.”  
  



End file.
